Run, don't look back!
by dorina16able
Summary: When Eve is provoked by Gally, she sneaks into the maze a few minutes before sunset to look for clues herself. Newt, driven by his worry, follows her together with Thomas to help her. But a night in the maze is never an easy business.


**A/N: Hi there, fellow-Gladers :) Another one-shot is here, just like I had promised you; it can be considered as Newt/Eve pre-romance, hehe, and also has Thomas/Teresa hints (I am a shipper, can't help it). It's an AU and Eve and Teresa are already in the Glade for a few days (the Griever attack etc didn't happen). Oblivion16, for once more your help was more than valuable, thank you soo much :) After all those teasers, hope you will like the full version. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Maze Runner**

The sky had started to turn grey, a sign that night would fall soon over the Glade and the huge doors of the maze would close. The Gladers were still doing their jobs, although it was about time for them to stop. Eve, though, felt a sudden energy as she stared intently at the stone building, a permanent distraction from her work, despite loving working in the gardens. The maze was a mystery for her, as it was for the others—their prison and the key to their freedom at the same time. She had often approached it, without going in, of course—Gally would literally kill her and Newt would say that she was walking to her own doom—but she couldn't help but inspect it from a close distance, wonder what it hid and what was lying beyond it.

'It's still an overwhelming sight, eh?' Newt's good-hearted comment next to her brought her back to reality and she noticed that he was smiling with compassion. 'I know; I feel the same even after three years'

'Yeah, well, you can't easily forget everything that has to do with it' Eve nodded. 'Especially if you think that some were trapped in there' she added and shuddered.

The only ones who had survived a night in the maze until now were Minho and Thomas, only one day before she arrived at the Glade. As it was natural, she had asked them how it was. Minho had avoided the question, saying that it was "the shuckiest experience of my life", but Thomas had described her all the feelings, the deep darkness, the fear to be chased by a Griever, your senses that reach their height as your survival instinct is clearer than ever.

_All this is much better than feeling trapped in here, anyway._

'I understand. Go on, then, go to the walls to take a look inside' Newt chuckled. 'Minho and Thomas will return in any minute, it won't be long 'till the doors close'

'Don't the other Gladers disagree with you allowing me to go that close to the doors?' Eve asked and winked playfully. 'And Gally has already a grudge against me'

'Ah, who cares about what the bloody slinthead says? Besides, you're much smarter than going to your own grave. Go, I'll finish here and head to Council Hall'

'Thanks, Newt!'

Eve left the basket she was holding and approached the wall with quick steps. Her sharp gaze fell on a part of the wall where every Glader had carved his name and she spotted hers and Teresa's. They had arrived a few days ago, the first females in the history of the Glade, and, despite the nervousness their presence had caused, Newt, the new leader, had explained that they were part of this now. Encouraging them to carve their names as any other, he had thought it would help them to feel more welcome. Eve felt a wave of sadness at the sight of the crossed names; of those who had died.

Running steps were heard and, a few seconds later, she saw Minho and Thomas, the two Runners, entering the Glade. Lucky ones; they were running into the maze every day, memorizing it and trying to find something that could lead them out of here. Even if life outside the Glade was difficult, Eve preferred it a thousand times than being stuck here for the rest of her life. Oh, if only she could be a Runner and have some real action, although she wasn't naïve; speed wasn't her asset, she was more an observant.

'Hey, guys, how did it go?'

'Ah, as always' Thomas shrugged. 'We'll inform you during dinner, but now we have to go to the Map Room'

'And your drawings better be clearer than that of yesterday, shank' Minho hissed.

'But it _was _clear'

'Yeah, Thomas, keep telling yourself that, Chuck would draw it much better—shut up, Eve' Minho snapped at the brunette girl, who had burst into laughter. 'I should see _you _running all day and then have to draw what you shucking saw with every shucking detail'

'That's why we have you, boys'

'Flattery doesn't save you'

'Anyway' Thomas interfered 'have you seen Teresa? I want to ask her if she remembered anything else'

Teresa was a big mystery; she had recognized Thomas when arriving, although all their memories were wiped by those who sent them here. When she got on her feet, though, she couldn't recall anything that rang a bell; but even the fact that she had remembered something besides her name had confused the boys, others more, others less. Eve, who had a good friendship with her, knew that Teresa was feeling guilty, although she shouldn't; all of them were used like test subjects for unknown reasons.

'Oh, she's in the Homestead, helping Jeff and Clint' she replied. 'I am sure, though, that she will tell you if she has, after all she trusts you more than anyone else'

Thomas smiled, waved and left with Minho for the Map Room, leaving the space between the still open doors free for Eve to see. She couldn't explain herself why she was doing this so often, coming here and observing as if the same sight would give her some solution on this mystery. That bloody feeling, the awareness that the key to their freedom was somewhere in those corridors, couldn't leave her alone, despite everyone's attempts to make her be comfortable and Chuck trying to cheer her up with his pranks and jokes.

'Come on, when will you reveal your secrets, you shucking piece of stone!' she whispered and placed her hands on her waist. 'If the Creators think they can keep us here and treat us like a very interesting project, then I have clearly overestimated their intelligence'

'Have you started talking to yourself, Greenie, or are you having hallucinations?' she heard an ironic voice a few feet away from her and she groaned in frustration before turning to face the most hated person in the Glade for her.

Gally, the Keeper of the Builders. When Newt had given her the tour, he had explained that the Builders were very capable techniques, but "not a lot going on upstairs". She hadn't met many Builders, but arrogant and close-minded Gally definitely confirmed that theory. He didn't stop accusing her and Teresa of being responsible for all this mess and the changes that had been occurring since Thomas's arrival and their own. It was almost as if he was happy to have someone he could blame instead of just being here without any possible explanation.

'Even if I _had _started talking to myself, I hardly see how this is your business' she told him sternly; she was confused enough, she didn't need his verbal attacks as well.

'Jeez, you have sensitive nerves, girl'

'No, my nerves only become sensitive when I am forced to talk to shuckheads who have no other job than strolling around and bursting their anger issues on innocent people' she scoffed and narrowed her eyes in anger.

'Oh, I never burst my "anger issues" on _innocent _people, only on those who is behind our presence here!'

'Here we go again; and I was wondering when you would mention it' Eve breathed deeply to suppress the urge to yell at him. 'Seriously, Gally, aren't you bored? It's getting pretty exhausting, hearing the same things over and over again'

'Did we insult the princess?' Gally spat and the fury in his eyes almost scared Eve. 'Ever since Thomas came here nothing is the same and the top of all is two girls for the first time! And I am not an idiot to not realize that this isn't a good sign'

'Gally, I won't even start with the same argument, that I can't remember a thing, because you won't believe me. Why don't you ask for a Gathering and ask from the other Keepers to banish me, since you think I am such a big threat?'

'Don't play coy with me! You and that shank Thomas are the same, curious and permanently asking questions, we had everything under control until you came and ruined our lives!'

'Complains to the Creators, then!' Eve shouted.

'You can give them the message, since you are one of them! If you were smart enough, you would realize that you are in no position to act as if you are the victim here!' Gally yelled in return and took his leave.

Eve groaned, trying to calm down, although she couldn't. She was angry, she was guilty, but, most of all, she desperately wanted to do something to help the Gladers. Not to prove to Gally that she was right, that was the last thing she cared about…but she wanted to be useful and actually find something. And there was only one place where she could do that. Her eyes stared at the still open doors and she knew that she didn't have much time; she needed to make up her mind.

It was foolish. A suicidal idea, especially considering that the doors would close at any minute. But if she stayed for one more day in this place without figuring anything out and simply waiting for news, she would go crazy. The maze was the key to everything, she would search for anything, for clues, for a door, for _anything_, as long as it could help them. And even if she didn't find anything, she would have experienced the maze and felt something else than this constant agony and sense of being imprisoned. It was also a way to fight for herself and for her friends.

Friends…She _had_ found some wonderful friends, despite the hell they were going through. Thanks to them, everything seemed much easier and she knew they would be very worried about her…but she was doing this for them.

As she got herself ready to run in the maze, she thought she faintly heard someone call her name, but she didn't turn. She couldn't back down now. She took a deep breath and sprinted with all her speed inside the maze that served both as a protection from the Grievers and as a fence between the Glade and the real world.

* * *

><p>'EVE! NO!' Chuck yelled terrified, seeing the girl running in the maze that would close in less than five minutes. Unfortunately, the distance was quite long and he doubted she heard him—but something was telling him that, even if she <em>had<em> heard him, she would have ignored him for sure.

His first thought was, of course, to go and kick Gally, because he had seen the two of them arguing intently, but then his fear defeated his anger and he quickly made his way to the Council Hall, calling for Gally to follow him and stopping in the Homestead to tell Teresa to come with him too. Teresa was not a Keeper, but she was the only other girl here and Eve's friend.

As he had hoped, Newt was talking with Minho and Thomas in the Council Hall and the three boys stopped startled when they saw the three of them entering the hut as if the Grievers were chasing them.

'What's the matter, guys?' Minho wanted to know. 'Do we have a Gathering and I wasn't informed?'

'We don't know either, Chuck asked us to come here, we have no idea what happened' Teresa replied, her one hand on the little boy's shoulder to help him relax.

'Well, what's wrong, Chuck?' Thomas asked him calmly, but Chuck was out of breath and could answer only after a few moments of agony for the others.

'Eve ran into the maze!'

Newt felt as if something was grabbing him tightly and didn't let go as the first wave of panic started overwhelming him. He managed to stay calm, though; right now it was not the time to panic. Eve in the bloody maze…of all people, he had thought she was the most logical one and would never do something like that! How could she walk in this hole only minutes before the door would close?

'Wait, what?' Minho couldn't believe what Chuck had said. 'Chuck, if this is one of your jokes…'

'It's not a joke, I saw her!' the boy exclaimed. 'First she just stared at the doors and then she ran inside, I was far away, I called for her but she didn't hear me!'

'Why the hell would Eve go to the maze? She knows too well that it's not a place to hang out!' Teresa commented. 'What has gotten into her?'

'Hey, why are you guys throwing a fit? If she wants to go there, let her' Gally said with an indifferent voice. 'She'll manage, she helped whoever sent us here creating it anyway'

'Gally, this is not the time for your usual arguments, so be silent' Minho scolded him. 'Eve is in danger right now!'

'Yeah, Gally, shut up!' Thomas nodded, looking at the Builder with hatred. 'What are we gonna do?'

'She needs help; we can't let her be in the maze on her own' Newt said determined.

_I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her although I could prevent it._

'I'll go in there'

His decision caused an explosion of comments, curses and shocked exclamations, but Newt wouldn't change his mind. There was no way he would leave her alone in such a place; besides, he still remembered the maze quite well, from the time he still was a Runner. He quickly started making his way outside, knowing that the doors would close in about two minutes.

'Newt, are you crazy?'

'You have a death wish, you shank!'

'You are the shucking second-in-command!'

'And because I am the shucking second-in-command I can not abandon a Glader out there!' he explained before speeding up towards the stone doors.

'I'll go with him' Thomas announced. 'They better have a Runner with them, don't you think?'

'Yeah, go on, Greenie; as if we don't know that you're looking for a chance to go there' Gally said ironically and Chuck stared at him as if he wanted to strangle him.

'Just be careful' Teresa advised Thomas just as he wanted to follow Newt, placing her hand on his arm, her blue eyes looking worriedly at him. 'Don't do anything that will put your life in even more danger, please!'

'Of course' Thomas answered calmly to not scare her and, after caressing her arm comfortingly, rushed outside.

* * *

><p>'NEWT, WAIT!' Newt heard Thomas yelling and, seconds later, he had caught up with him, Minho being right behind them. 'Let me come with you, I think you could use an additional pair of eyes if you are to search for Eve'<p>

_You just can't stay away from the maze, mate_, Newt thought, but nodded with gratitude, accepting and appreciating his offer to help. They picked up their speed, seeing that the doors had started closing already, although he estimated that they would make it just in time.

'And, as Keeper of the Runners, I'll come too, to watch over your reckless existences' Minho, sassy as ever, commented, running next to them, although Newt's firm hand holding him by the shoulder, stopped him.

'No, Minho. I need you here, to watch over the rest of them in our absence' he pleaded him. Alby was very weak after his adventure with the Changing and he himself would go in the maze, with his odds of surviving not being in his favor. Minho was the one he trusted the most that he would look well after the Gladers. 'Please, Minho. We only have two Runners; since one will sleep in the maze, the other has to stay here'

'Gally will be so happy when he learns he isn't in charge' Thomas scoffed.

'Happy or not, that shank better be silent, because I am not in a very cheerful mood! Good luck, guys, don't die and smack Eve for me for being such an idiot!' Minho shouted after them before turning and heading to the Council Hall again.

'If we find her alive' Newt mumbled.

'Ah, don't worry, I am sure she will, she is strong' Thomas tried to comfort him. 'And whatever we face during the night we'll face it together'

The two boys had barely entered through the doors, when they closed with a loud noise that had something final.

* * *

><p>Eve had to admit that the maze was a very impressive construction, combining both huge walls covered in vines and open areas. It created a strange feeling; on the one hand she could somehow breathe more freely, unlike the Glade and its permanent feeling of suffocation, and, at the same time, it caused her awe and a hint of fear, making her to look behind her back constantly.<p>

She still couldn't explain her actions, but it was as if Gally's words had triggered something in her, the wish to see this place from the inside. She had arrived at one of the open areas and, on one wall, the number "3" was painted in a bright red color, and looked curiously around. She was walking without purpose, simply investigating, although her intention to find a useful clue seemed childish to her. What did she expect to find in only a small amount of time when Minho was searching thoroughly for three years? And she was not stupid to believe that the Creators had put said clues in such an obvious place. If all this was a prison and some sort of challenge, the clues would require all their intelligence and observation to be found.

_Better if I head back_, she decided, having taken at least a look of what their way for freedom looked like; and surely a storm would await her at the Glade. In a sudden, she heard a loud rambling and a distant noise, as if…as if the doors were closing, slowly trapping her inside.

'Oh, shit' she cursed and started running terrified, although she couldn't remember what route she had followed, the doors being her only guide. 'That's why you're not a Runner!'

She turned around corners, her feet already hurting because of her speed, and now she had an eye for the Grievers as well, since it would soon be the time for them to come out of their hideout. As she approached the doors, though, she thought she heard two voices as well, but surely it was only a trick of her upset mind and her urge to reach the Glade before it was too late. But when she saw Newt and Thomas standing right in front of the entrance that was sealed for the night, she assumed that she was stung and she had hallucinations.

'Ah, here is our rebel' was Thomas's greeting as she stared shocked at her two friends.

'Guys, what on earth are you doing here?'

'Oh, yes, Thomas, what on earth are we doing here?' Newt scoffed. 'I was just bored and I said "Why don't you go in the maze to keep company to a girl that wants to die?"'

'Yeah, and since I love running into the maze for hours every day, I couldn't resist the temptation and followed him' Thomas added and his voice had the same ironic tone as Newt's. 'What do you think we're doing here, smartie?'

'Come on, guys, you shouldn't do this because of me!' Eve yelled, feeling so guilty, that she had to hold back her tears; they had risked their lives only to help her. 'Are you crazy, walking to your deaths?'

'That's a laugh coming from you, Eve!' Newt yelled back. 'What were you thinking? The only reason I allowed you to approach the doors and take a look was because I believed you were smart enough to not come in here and you simply do it because you have lost your mind?'

'Actually, _why_ did you do this? You've never done this before, you were saying that only slinthead non-Runners would willingly go in the maze without reason!' Thomas agreed.

'I want to help you, guys, I wanted to search it myself, maybe find something…'

'Well, guess what, you can't help us if you are bloody dead!' Newt interrupted her, but she continued speaking, ignoring him.

'…and then there was Gally who accused me for one more time that I am one of the Creators and responsible for you guys being here and I just lost it; I _needed _to jump into the action!'

'Come again?' Thomas gasped when he heard Gally's name. 'It's because of Gally that you decided to risk your neck?'

'Not really, he can't control my actions, his words were only the final blow and I had to do something'

'Oh, don't excuse the shuck with excuses you don't believe yourself, Eve' Newt's hands were balled into fists because of his anger; he should have guessed that there was a serious reason behind Eve's decision. 'Just wait 'till we get out of here; someone has finally to stand up to him!'

'Now you mention it, we should probably get going, otherwise we will get out of here stung or we will become meat for the Grievers' Thomas brought up a point. 'Let's go'

'Go where? Does this place have hideouts or something?'

'We can hide under the vines to protect ourselves from any sudden attacks!' Newt exclaimed.

'Yeah, and fall asleep and get some unexpected visitors. Impossible' Thomas disagreed. 'Well, we should just keep going, but trying and memorizing the way, so that we won't get lost…it will serve as a distraction'

'Okay, you know the maze better' Eve nodded. 'Let's start and wherever this leads'

* * *

><p>The darkness had fallen, just like Thomas had described her. Her senses were all functioning at their highest and she could feel the adrenaline in her body. It was overwhelming, this impression that they were being followed, although, for the moment, their shadows were the only things following them. Newt and Thomas exchanged worried looks; Thomas had an I-live-this-thing-for-the-second-shucking-time expression and Newt seemed tormented by something he didn't want to share with them.<p>

'Is it me or are we lucky for the first time in forever?' Eve whispered, as if someone was overhearing them. 'We still have hours until we can go back, but no attacks until now; perhaps we can think about Newt's plan and hide—'

She was interrupted by two noises, though; the one was a rambling coming from the stones, stones were blocking some corridors or moving to open new ones, and she realized that the maze was changing (Newt had informed her about this her very first night in the Glade). The second one made the blood in her veins freeze and, for one moment, she stopped walking, standing there as if she was petrified. It was something metal on the stone floor, still in a distance, but slowly coming near and, instinctively, her hand grabbed Newt's arm as if he was a life-saver. The noise became louder and she concluded, with a shudder, that it was definitely more than one.

'Eve, the next time keep your scenarios in your shucking head, if you please' Thomas hissed and looked frantically around. 'Now we're screwed up!'

'I told you about the vines, but no one listens to me'

'Newt, those shanks can hear our breathing, so it won't work' Thomas explained and spotted a corridor that had just opened. 'Quickly, let's move over there and stay silent if you want to live the next hour'

'Thanks for inspiring us' Newt whispered and Eve couldn't help but chuckle.

They stopped when they reached the corner, their backs pressed on the wall, breathing heavily, although they knew that they could be discovered because of this. Eve facepalmed mentally; why had she allowed her stupid stubbornness to outweigh her logic?

'I am sorry, guys, I'm really sorry'

'Slim it; if we survive tonight you're forgiven' Newt told her and smiled. 'Without courage you're lost in this shuckhole those Creators sent us'

Eve returned the smile, but then she heard the creepy steps of their hosts again; only that it was much closer this time. She turned around and screamed loudly; a Griever was a few feet away from them, like a failed experiment, with fangs, a tail and a body like a slug, much larger than the three of them together. It left a horrible screech and sped towards them, baring its teeth.

'RUN!' Newt shouted and pushed Thomas and Eve. 'RUN FOR YOUR BLOODY LIVES!'

There was no need for him to say it twice as they lunged forward, forgetting all thoughts about hiding and distracting, the instinct for immediate survival kicking in with all its strength. Not even Thomas thought of trying and memorizing their way, knowing that the darkness and the monsters chasing them would prevent him.

Eve's heart was beating so loud, that she could bet everyone, even the Grievers, could hear it despite the turmoil the crazy chasing was causing. At the moment, every other feeling had vanished, and now she had only one wish: to escape alive, both she and her friends.

_You bloody shank, it's all your fault!_

She turned around to check on the guys, but she saw only Newt, running like crazy, having forgotten his slight limp. Thomas was nowhere to be seen and she threw a side glance behind her! Thomas was a bit away from them, but still managing, while two Grievers were after them, screeching and clicking so loudly, that the other Gladers would hear them perfectly.

'Come on, Thomas, faster!' she encouraged him and Newt, startled by her comment, turned around to see his friend too, although Thomas made a panicking gesture towards them.

'Run, guys, run, and don't look back!' Thomas yelled. 'I am following, don't worry about me'

'Only in your dreams, idiot' Eve commented, but then stopped talking to spare her breath, since she didn't doubt that they would continue running for a long while.

In fact, she couldn't tell for how long they ran across corridors and corners, but the Grievers didn't give up or grow tired and it was hard for them to climb on the wall, because the monsters could easily cut the vines and throw them all down, which would kill them immediately. Thomas's advice to remember their route was forgotten, as the clicking and screeching of the Grievers and their brief screams filled the chilly air. Newt and Eve had just started to take a turn and were waiting for Thomas—he had stayed behind them to have a look whether their chasers were approaching them or not—when the walls started closing, separating the both of them from him.

'You've got to be kidding me right now!' Eve panted.

'Come on, Thomas, forget the Grievers, just come here!' Newt shouted to give him courage. 'Come on, you can make it!'

'I don't think I can, Newt!' Thomas said without stopping by. 'Keep going, keep going, I'll catch up!'

'How will you catch up in this pitch-black night and with those ugly robots chasing you?' Eve yelled, although she and Newt kept on running to not become jam by the closing walls.

'Don't worry, Eve, just walk the corridor and I will find you later! Just take care!'

'You too!' was the only thing Newt could reply because they lost Thomas and the Grievers from their sight. The second they had managed to pass through the walls, Newt falling down with a yelp of pain in the process, the walls were completely united. They heard Thomas's frantic steps echoing and then silence fell again, leaving them alone. At least their corridor seemed safe enough for the moment, clean from any Griever traces and without a single sound. Newt leaned his back against the wall, rubbing his wrist and cursing under his teeth, while Eve placed her palms on her knees to try and catch her breath again.

'You alright?' she wanted to know with concern, noticing her companion's expression, although he tried to make it seem as nothing important.

'I think I sprained my wrist while falling, but I'll manage' he said and smiled. 'Besides, if we survive, Jeff and Clint will take care of it'

'Amen, buddy. Do you think Thomas will be alright?' she asked, praying for a positive answer, because, if anything happened to Thomas, everything would be her fault only.

'I have no doubt about that; he is very capable. Just trust him'

'It's not Thomas I don't trust, Newt, it's this whole damn place! This place that keeps us in the Glade as if we are objects and not human beings with feelings and rights and I acted like an idiot and now—shuck!' Eve groaned and hid her head in her hands, her breath becoming uneven, her brave façade breaking and the first tears running down her pale cheeks. Her image scared Newt—he had realized that Eve would continue help and encourage everyone, even if she had lost her own courage, but he had never seen her like this before.

'Hey, come here, come here' he whispered soothingly and pulled her gently into his hug. Her body trembled and she pressed her head on his chest to avoid his gaze as he rested his head on hers. 'I'm here, nothing is your fault, everything will be okay…Breathe, just breathe, we're gonna make it'

He kept speaking like this, whispering promises he didn't believe, but both of them needed to hear at the moment, his one hand rubbing her back and the other one running through her hair to calm her down, ignoring the sharp pain in his wrist. Soon afterwards, Eve's breaths were much calmer; it had done her good to burst out everything she was feeling to someone who understood her and knew how to help her.

'Better?' he asked her when he saw her pulling slowly away and wiping her tears with the sleeve of her dark red hoodie.

'Yeah, thanks' she nodded and, when she looked at him, her gaze was as it usually was, sharp, observant, with a hint of teasing and filled with the wish to be helpful. 'If you say to anyone, and I mean anyone, that I broke down like that, I swear I will kill you and banish myself willingly, got it?'

'Good that' he smirked and placed a hand on her back. 'Now, let's see where this corridor leads us'

'No hope to find the doors anytime soon, right?' Eve said sadly. 'I guess that, if we make it 'till sunrise, the ramble of the gate opening will lead us'

'Exactly. In order to make it 'till sunrise, though, we mustn't give up'

'And who told you that I've given up?' the brunette girl laughed.

They didn't exchange any words after that, trying to listen to the darkness, afraid that a Griever would jump at them from a corner. After all this hunt, the silence, even if it was only temporary, was appreciated by both of them. Their agony for Thomas hung between them, but the time that kept passing by, slowly and tormenting, but still passing, was giving them hope that their adventure in the maze would have a positive ending. Right now they wanted nothing more than the three of them see the familiar faces of their friends and allies again, listen to Minho calling them shucks for doing this, having the Med-jacks fussing over them for injuries and Chuck cheering them up.

'How's your wrist, Newt?' Eve wanted to know as she saw the blond Glader rubbing his hand and hissing softly.

'Hurting a lot, but, with a bit of luck, Jeff and Clint will take a look at it' he answered. 'Don't look at me like that, Eve, I'm not dying here!'

'Fine, fine'

Running steps were heard from the corridor across from them and they forgot their conversation as they saw no other than Thomas emerging; with a red face, bathed in sweat and heavy breathing, but alive and well. Eve and Newt greeted him with happy voices and a pat on his back, to which he responded with a wide and comforting smile.

'Guys, I have good and very good news for you' he said and chuckled at their baffled expressions; the last thing they expected to hear in the specific place was good news. 'Which ones do you want to hear first?'

'The good ones' Newt decided and the female teenager nodded in agreement.

'Well, while you two were strolling around and I was being chased, I briefly passed by the doors of the maze' Thomas explained. Eve left a screech of joy and clapped in her hands and Newt left a sigh of relief that came right from the depths of his heart.

'Now _that's _good news!' Eve agreed. 'And the very good ones?'

'Just look up and see for yourself'

Newt and Eve did as they were told and what they saw made them lose it and start laughing. In all this fear, the running and the attempts to stay alive they were oblivious to how much time they actually were trapped in the maze. The sky had turned from black to grey, a sign that it was only a matter of time before they would be able to return to the Glade. Everything had gone well in the end and Eve promised to herself that all her reckless acts from now on would stay within the borders of the valley.

Their happiness didn't last for long, though, because another shriek was heard, still far away, but approaching. Eve groaned in frustration and it needed all her strength to not start yelling.

'Come on, I thought the Grievers stay inside after sunrise!' she hissed.

'Well, typically, the doors haven't opened yet, so we're still at their territory' Newt spoke calmly, but he also shook his head in despair. 'And don't forget that Ben was stung in the middle of the day'

'Great! After good news bad follow; why am I even surprised?'

'Okay, listen, guys, we need a plan. You are very close to the doors: run to the end of the corridor, turn left, then twice right, left and you'll be at the gate. Meanwhile I will distract the Griever for as long as it needs to lead it away from you; don't you dare to interrupt or object!' Thomas added determined, seeing them ready to talk. 'These things are easily to trick and the maze is still changing, I'll try to squash it between some walls, like the last time'

'Oh, yeah, I forgot that you have previous experience in killing Grievers. But, Thomas, if you think we'll abandon you here only to save ourselves…'

'Hey, it's either that or dying, because we're gonna lose the gate again and then it will be too late!' the Runner cut off the second-in-command before he could complete his sentence. The next moment, another screech was heard, this time closer, and he pushed the two of them forward. 'Just move it, I'll be okay!' he called out before running to the opposite direction.

'Come on, according to Thomas the doors are near!' Eve pulled Newt's sleeve gently. 'You told me yourself that we have to trust him! He knows what he's doing, he's not a slinthead and he's already survived once in the maze'

End of the corridor, turning left, turning right twice and then left again—the two friends followed Thomas's instructions precisely. At the sight of the stone doors they stopped with a slight smile; they had truly made it alive and they were positive that Thomas would join them too.

Just at this moment, the doors started opening and their crazy night in the maze reached its official end.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Gladers had stayed in front of the gates for the night, although not many of them managed to sleep. Some were talking to each other in hushed tones, others were watching the stone walls as if trying to pierce them with their eyes and without paying attention to anything else and some were walking up and down. The break of dawn put an end to this waiting and they all stood up, impatient to see the inside of the huge building. When they saw Eve and Newt approaching them, with a tired smile, exhausted, with bloodshot eyes due to the lack of sleep, but safe and sound, they started cheering.<p>

'EVE!' Teresa called out as she ran and hugged her. 'You're okay'

'Yeah, yeah, I am fine, don't worry' Eve comforted her as the two Med-jacks rushed by their side, always true to their jobs.

'Anything wrong?' Jeff wanted to know. 'Any injuries? Fever perhaps?'

'My wrist, I think I sprained it; it's only that, though' Newt explained and they immediately started examining him.

'How the hell did you manage to survive?' Gally spoke and both Newt and Eve stared at him as if they didn't know how to react; Eve was tired of his harsh words and Newt couldn't help considering the Builder partly responsible for Eve's actions. 'We were hearing the sounds and we had thought the Grievers had caught you; how did you make it?'

'Running, luck, more running, Thomas and more running' Eve simply replied, not wanting to start a quarrel. Even though, the Runner's name made everyone realize that he wasn't there.

'Where _is _Thomas, by the way?' Minho asked concerned. 'He had followed Newt into the maze, saying that another person would help'

'Just before sunrise we were surprised by a last Griever' the second-in-command told them. 'Thomas offered to run to another direction in order to distract the shucking thing, so that we would return safe'

'What?' Teresa exclaimed. 'Why did he challenge his luck for one more time?'

'I assure you, we didn't beg him to do it. I am optimistic, though, Thomas has a history in Griever-tricking, so he—'

'Shuck that, we should search for him!' Frypan said.

'Exactly, some of us should go there; if Newt and Eve tell us where approximately the Griever appeared, then we can find him' Zart agreed.

'Have you all lost your mind? How many times do I have to remind you that this is against the rules?' Gally yelled, making some of the Gladers look at him angrily and he stared at Eve, telling her silently that she would face the rules of rule-breaking herself.

'There he is!' Chuck, who was hugging Eve at the moment exclaimed, stopping all conversations as they looked at the doors. Indeed, Thomas had just appeared from the corner and ran through the gates to meet them. He was welcomed by more cheers, sighs of joy and a tight hug from Teresa who almost suffocated him as she wrapped her arms around him and hid her head on his shoulder.

'Hey, hey, I am alright' he whispered, hugging her back. 'I'm okay, don't worry'

'I was so worried, I thought something had happened to you'

'You won't get rid of me that easily' Thomas laughed as he pulled away, caressed Teresa's shoulder and looked at the others. 'Newt, Eve, you alright?'

'Of course' Eve nodded. 'You literally saved us, Thomas, how can we thank you?'

'If you promise to not do this again in the near future'

'Okay, Newt, your wrist is sprained and you need to rest it for the next three of four days' Clint had finished his examination. 'Let's go to the Homestead, so Jeff and I can bandage it'

'And after that we need to have a Gathering' Gally interfered. 'Don't forget that our Greenie here broke the Number One rule…'

'She's not the first Greenie who did it' Chuck interrupted.

'Shut up!' Gally snapped at the little boy before going on. 'And she needs to be punished'

Eve nodded solemnly, after all, she wasn't surprised. She didn't care, though; she had done what her heart had told her and she had finally faced what was trapping them here.

'Have you forgotten that Newt and I broke this rule as well last night?' Thomas asked after exchanging a look of agreement with the other boy. 'Why are you only speaking about Eve's punishment?'

'Because you two went into the maze because of _her_, shank' Gally replied at once. 'If she didn't care only for herself and her little adventure, she wouldn't endanger your lives!'

'And if you had kept your bloody mouth shut, she wouldn't have gone in there in the first place!' Newt returned the accusation angrily and, if the situation wasn't serious, he would laugh at the Keeper's baffled expression. 'We were told about how you blamed her for the zillionth time and that was what gave her the motive to run in the maze'

'Are you considering me responsible for everything she does?' Gally yelled.

'What did you expect? That she would simply stand there and just listen to your rubbish? Apparently, yesterday was the drop that overflowed the glass'

'Newt, it's fine…' Eve tried to balance the spirits, holding his arm gently.

'No, it's _not_ fine, Eve' he insisted. 'All these days I didn't say anything because I respected the fact that you didn't want to talk about it, but that's enough! You could have died in there, do you get it?'

'Actually, is it so important for you, Gally?' Frypan supported him. 'The three of them returned alive with the only injury being a sprained wrist, that's what matters'

'And because said sprained wrist will become even worse if we don't tend to it—and it surprises me how it didn't worsen after so many hours—I suggest that we just forget about it' Jeff agreed.

'Suit yourself, then. For once more, you were lucky' Gally told Eve ironically before leaving with large steps.

'So, no more delays; Newt, Homestead _now_!' Clint ordered. 'As for you two' he turned to Thomas and Eve 'go to your hammocks and rest for the day if you don't want to collapse'

'But shouldn't I go with Minho for the daily run?' Thomas asked and the Keeper of the Runners facepalmed.

'You won't be useful if you fall asleep, so do as the med told you at once! I'm in charge for today' he declared and, true to his word, went into the maze immediately.

'Will you be okay, Newt?' Eve wanted to know concerned, while Thomas was already on his way to the hammocks, with Teresa by his side.

'Now that we'll look after him he'll be fine' Clint laughed. 'You go to sleep and don't worry, we'll watch over your boy very well'

* * *

><p>When Newt exited the Homestead, his hand carefully bandaged, and walked slowly towards the shelters, the first hints of exhaustion starting being obvious, he saw Eve sitting on her hammocks, legs hanging from the side, lost in her thoughts. She seemed ready to fall asleep, but clearly something was torturing her and didn't leave her alone. Deciding that losing a few minutes of sleep wouldn't harm him, he went and sat next to her, looking intently at her thoughtful expression.<p>

'Everything okay with you?' she asked without looking at him.

'Can you stop worrying about others for once and start worrying about yourself?' Newt returned the question. 'You look awful'

'Thanks for the compliment' Eve chuckled. 'You flatter me'

'Yeah, I can't breathe from laughing. What's eating you?'

'Thomas told me that it was your idea to follow me in the maze' Eve's eyes met his and he nodded, confirming it. 'Why did you do it? Why would you risk your life because of me?'

Newt didn't answer at once, thinking about what he could say. She was here only for a few days, but she was one of his closest friends; the one he could confide in his fears and insecurities with the knowledge that she would always say something to comfort him. She was important to him, he couldn't deny it, and the mere thought of her wandering all alone within the stone walls at night was filling him with terror.

'I couldn't imagine you being on your own in there. I know that you're more than capable to defend yourself, but I just wanted to help you just like you help me with your courage' he confessed and his words brought up a smile on her youthful face, which quickly faded.

'You could have died'

'To tell you the truth, that was the last thing I cared about at the moment'

That caught her off guard, for she gasped in surprise, not expecting to hear someone telling her this with honesty; and Newt was honest, she could see it in his warm eyes that stared softly at her.

'We're both idiotic shucks, aren't we?' she asked rhetorically and both of them laughed. It felt so good, laughing in the sunny Glade after the fear of the night.

'What makes you say that?' Newt joked as well and their laughter became louder. 'There's no Glader who hasn't realized that'

Eve giggled and a comfortable silence fell between them. She briefly turned her head around and saw Thomas already sleeping in his hammock, with Teresa sitting in Chuck's one, watching him like a guardian. She caught the younger girl's glance, smirked and waved towards her. Eve returned the wave before turning again.

'So, I better go now before the Med-jacks find out that we haven't obeyed their orders yet' he commented and rubbed her arm. 'Get some rest, try to relax'

'Will you do the same?'

'Of course' Newt said. 'Now, time to sleep, Eve. I'll see you later'

'Newt!' Eve exclaimed as he was already leaving, although he stopped at the sound of her voice.

'Yes?'

'Thank you' she simply told him, put her hand on his arm and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

It was short and sweet, but he felt it deep in his soul and he was sure that his cheeks had become as red as the tomatoes they had in the garden. He didn't show it, though; he only smiled at her and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. His grip was desperate, as the fear that they could all be dead, the fact that they had escaped and the wish to protect her settled in; telling him that she was alright.

'It's gonna be fine, we'll get out of here, no matter what' Eve voiced his permanent dream. 'Just go to rest yourself, you need it to recover'

'Okay' he nodded and, as he pulled away, caressed her cheek and left. Eve watched him going, smiling softly as well. Right now she cherished the fact that she, Newt and Thomas had survived, but neither them nor the rest of the Gladers would give up their hope to be free. As she turned to lie down with a loud yawn, a wave of happiness overwhelmed her.

_Oh, everything will go very well indeed! I will see to that!_

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now :) Hope you enjoyed it and do not forget to R&R, please!**


End file.
